Enemy AI Teams
Normal Enemy: Mob Team Difficulty: Very Easy Strengths: 3 or 4 against 1 player that isn't a Warrior may cause difficulties. ' '''Weaknesses: Very weak enemies, can be easily defeated, even in groups. ' Tip: Line 'em up and mow 'em down! ---- Normal Enemy: '''Killer Tomatoes?! Difficulty: Very Easy Strengths: Tomatoes! ''' '''Weaknesses: Very low Defense and Magic Defense, really easy to beat. Tip: Many believe this is the easiest group of enemies to rack kills against. ---- Normal Enemy: Band of Warriors Difficulty: Very Easy Strengths: Parry attacks often. ''' '''Weaknesses: Generally weak, no Clerics to build structures. Tip: Mages with heavy damage can get large amounts of kills when these enemies are grouped. ---- Normal Enemy: Living Dead Difficulty: Easy Strengths: Seemingly infinite AP spamming skills (Rush and War Cry disrupting players the most). ' '''Weaknesses: Most are weak with the exceptions of the stronger enemies. ' Tip: Use status effects to keep 'em down. The clerics on this team heavily use resurrect. ---- Normal Enemy: '''Spooks Difficulty: Easy Strengths: Heavy electricity users, paralyzes players a lot. Weaknesses: Pitiful damage, terrible teamwork, Ghost King is the only Cleric on their team. Tip: Isolate the Ghost King. He heavily uses resurrect. ---- Normal Enemy: Band of Mages Difficulty: Easy Strengths: Long range attacks, very powerful in groups. Constant team skills. ' '''Weaknesses: Weak separate. ' Tip: Use your shield! ---- Normal Enemy: '''Fire Elementals Difficulty: Easy Strengths: Long range attacks, fire attacks stop your attacks. ' '''Weaknesses: Weak when separated, easiest elementals. ' Tip: Use your shield! ---- Normal Enemy: '''Wind Elementals Difficulty: Easy Strengths: Always wind enchanted, constantly knocking players back. ' '''Weaknesses: No Clerics to build structures, Mage attacks are short ranged. ' Tip: Outrange these enemies with fire! Attack them at a distance from which they cannot hit you. ---- Normal Enemy: '''Firefighters Difficulty: Easy Strength: Fire attacks stop you from attacking, work well as a team. Weakness: Stunning, freezing, and knocking them out makes them easy targets. Tips: Use your shield! ---- Normal Enemy: Band of Clerics Difficulty: Easy Strengths: Heal each other, support each other, build towers fast, some known to carry stun weapons (Ones who can stun carry a blue & grey hammer). ' '''Weaknesses: Weak when separated. ' Tip: Focus fire or utilize smash attacks to knock opponents off of cliffs. ---- Normal Enemy: '''Blacksmith Helpers Difficulty: Easy Strengths: An all Clerics team, annoying spamming of Sacred Armor and Dispel make them tricky. They are also known to carry stun hammers, but not many will. (Usually marked by the AI using a blue and grey hammer). Weakness: Magic attacks Tip: Outrange the enemy with magic attacks. Attack them at a distance from which they cannot hit you. ---- Normal Enemy: Robo-Brigade Difficulty: Easy Strengths: Uses electricity often, causing paralysis to the player. Weaknesses: One Mage. Tip: Outrange the enemy. Attack them at a distance from which they cannot hit you. ---- Normal Enemy: Sand People Difficulty: Normal Strengths: Uses Rush often. Weakness: Weak when separated. Tip: Mages should target Warriors while Warriors target Mages. ---- Normal Enemy: Grapplers Difficulty: Easy Strengths: The Warriors charge while the Clerics build things and heal the Warriors. ''' '''Weakness: There is only one enemy Mage. Tip: Outrange the enemy. Attack them at a distance from which they cannot hit you. ---- Normal Enemy: Space Aliens Difficulty: Normal Strengths: Shooting fireballs with precise aim. Weaknesses: Getting up close and slashing. Tip: Use your shield. ---- Normal Enemy: Heavy Dudes Difficulty: Normal Strengths: High defense on the Warriors, they spam rush skills, use Sacred Armor, and have high HP. Weaknesses: Speed and they aren't as tough as they are when they aren't spamming skills. Tip: Troll and rush their base as quickly as possible. They are hard to kill; but they are also slow. ---- Normal Enemy: Ice Elementals Difficulty: Hard Strengths: Mages spam and turns you into snowmen often, attacks from long range. Warriors Roar often, keeping you stunned. Weaknesses: Weak and low Defense/HP. No Clerics for turrets or structures. Tip: Outrange the enemy with quick fireballs. Attack them at a distance from which they cannot hit you. ---- Normal Enemy: Samurai Clan Difficulty: Normal Strengths: A Warrior team, decent attack, but is a more defensive team. Weakness: They are slow. Tip: Attack from behind or outrange the enemy. Attack them at a distance from which they cannot hit you. ---- Normal Enemy: Team Casino Difficulty: Normal Strengths: Heavy Wind and Electric Users, Hard to move around. Accurate Mages. Weakness: All Mage team, No Turrets or Structures. Tip: Use your shield! ---- Major Enemy: Super Robots Difficulty: Normal Strengths: With 3 Hard Enemies and high magic defense, they mostly use stun weapons and Rocket Man. Weaknesses: Golden robots are quite weak overall. Tip: Don't use Mages. These enemies' magic defense ratings are too high for Mages to be effective. ---- Major Enemy: Ninja Clan Difficulty: Normal Strengths: They use Spinning Blade, have decent Defense, but mostly a quick and offensive team. Weaknesses: They are easy to hit from behind and have low HP. Tip: Attack from behind or outrange the enemy. Attack them at a distance from which they cannot hit you. ---- Major Enemy: Demonic Knights Difficulty: Hard Strengths: They have high HP and very high Defense. An all warrior team that throw rocks often. Weaknesses: They have low Magic Defense. Attack them in groups. Tip: Outrange the enemy with lightning strikes or fireballs. ---- Major Enemy: Dark Team Difficulty: Hard Strengths: Very High Defense, work well together. ' '''Weaknesses: Only two Clerics. ' Tip: Surround them with Mages. They have few clerics to heal or resurrect with. ---- Major Enemy: '''Light Team Difficulty: Hard Strengths: Very High Defense, work well together. Weaknesses: None known Tip: Power-up at the start, use team skills, and end it quickly! These opponents are tough! ---- Major Enemy: The Super Vile Bunch Difficulty: Ultra Hard Strengths: These enemies have high HP and Smash Power Up 1, 2, and 3. They also utilize heavy guarding and smashing. Weaknesses: Rarely show up. Tip: Power-up at the start, use team skills, and end it quickly! A suggested approach to battle is to use smash moves to "ring out" the enemies. Knock them off of cliffs and rush that tower! ---- Category:Multiplayer Category:Enemy AI Team Category:Co-op